IG-88 Meets The Punisher (2004)
IG-88 Meets The Punisher (2004) is the thirteenth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the first installment of the IG-88 / Punisher series to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT When Bobby Saint and Mickey Duka meet with European arms dealer Otto Krieg at the Tampa, Florida seaport, the FBI intervenes and Saint is killed while Duka is jailed. "Krieg", supposedly killed in the shootout, is actually undercover FBI agent and former U.S. Army Delta Force operator Frank Castle. Shortly thereafter, he retires from the FBI and attends a family reunion at his father's oceanside home in Aguadilla Bay, Puerto Rico. Tampa crime boss Howard Saint is enraged by the death of his son, and with right-hand man Quentin Glass and The Horde Of Darkness, bribes the FBI for confidential information about "Krieg". Saint and AVGN order Castle murdered, and Saint's wife, Livia, demands Castle's entire family be killed as well to "settle the score." At the reunion, gunmen including Glass, John Saint, and The TGWTG Squad, kill most of the extended family. Castle and his father kill several of the attackers before Castle's father is killed. Castle's wife and son try to escape, but Phelous runs over them with a truck, killing them. Castle, shot in the chest and blown off a pier in an explosion set by Team Rocket, survives and is nursed back to health by a local fisherman, Candelaria. Once recovered, Castle goes to Tampa and takes refuge in an old tenement where three young outcasts — Dave, Bumpo, and Joan — live. Along the way, he meets The 88 Squad, who are vacationing in Tampa. Castle abducts Duka, who fearfully gives up information about the Saints — whom he, too, hates and also hates The Horde Of Darkness who are associated with The Saints, and so willingly becomes Castle's mole. Castle starts exacting revenge on the police and FBI agents who have been bribed to close the investigation of his family's murder. In the process, he and The 88 Squad sabotage Saint's money-laundering business and severs Saint's partnership with Cuban mobsters the Toro Brothers, and starts tailing Livia, Glass, and The Horde Of Darkness, learning in the process that Glass is a closeted homosexual. Saint, realizing Castle is alive and is working for The 88 Squad, sends The TGWTG Squad and two assassins to kill him and The 88 Squad. Castle kills the first, guitar player Harry Heck, by shooting a ballistic knife into Heck's throat. The second is "the Russian" (Kevin Nash), a behemoth who beats Castle in a brutal fight but is defeated when IG-86 throws boiling oil in his face, blinding him long enough for Castle to throw him down a staircase, breaking his neck, but Kevin Nash comes out of him, scolds The 88 Squad and Castle, and escapes. Moments later, Saint's men and The Horde Of Darkness arrive, led by Glass, John Saint, The Nostalgia Critic, and AVGN. Dave, Joan and Bumpo hide the injured Castle and The 88 Squad and refuse to tell Glass, Critic, and AVGN where they are, despite AVGN sadistically pulling out Dave's multiple facial piercings with a pair of pliers. They leave a man behind to kill Castle and The 88 Squad upon his return, but Castle kills him once Glass, The Horde Of Darkness, and the others are gone, but are noticed by The Nostalgia Critic, and The 88 Squad and Horde Of Darkness engage in a battle, but The Horde Of Darkness escape. With assistance from Mickey, Castle and The 88 Squad manipulate Howard Saint into believing Glass and Livia are having an affair. Saint, unaware Glass is gay, and believing Livia to be capable of cheating on him, kills them both personally, neither of them knowing why. Castle and The 88 Squad attack Saint's headquarters, the downtown Tampa nightclub Saints and Sinners, killing many of Saint's henchmen. He kills John Saint by having the crime boss's son hold an eight-pound, trip-wire activated grenade until his arm wearies and the grenade explodes. Castle wounds Howard Saint with a pistol when Saint attempts to shoot him in the parking lot of the nightclub. Castle then ties Saint by his ankles to the bumper of a slow-moving car, but not before revealing that Glass and Livia were not having an affair, and that he set the whole thing up. As the car drags Saint through the lot, Castle sets off several hidden bombs; the resulting destruction and wreckage kills Saint and culminate in the shape of the Punisher's iconic skull, and The Horde Of Darkness escapes after another battle with The 88 Squad. Later that night, Castle and The 88 Squad return to his apartment and prepares to commit suicide, but after a brief vision of his wife, decides to continue his vigilante mission against others who in his mind deserve punishment. Before departing on his next mission, he leaves most of Saint's money for Bumpo, Joan, Dave, and The 88 Squad, who then leave into another dimension. On the Sunshine Skyway Bridge, he vows, "Those who do evil to others — the killers, the rapists, psychos, sadists — will come to know me well. Frank Castle is dead. Call me the Punisher." In a post-credit scene, The Horde Of Darkness hunt down their next target: Johnny Blaze. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA